Magazine Girl
by Lore-chan02
Summary: La novia de Taichi es modelo y se saca ciertas fotos que son publicadas en una revista para adultos, todos sus amigos ven las fotografías sin poder creer que sea ella!... A Taichi no le gusta nada saber que todos ven a su novia en paños menores. ** Para proyecto escribe a partir de una imagen**


**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen 153:** Cámara y fotos antiguas.

* * *

 **Magazine Girl**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

El primero en verla fue Joe y fue totalmente por accidente. Eso dijo más tarde, aunque ninguno de los chicos le creyó. Pero en verdad sucedió así.

Joe Kido estaba en la biblioteca estudiando (¡Vaya novedad!) para su importante examen de titulación. Un mero trámite, al menos eso le decían todos sus compañeros. El Kido tenía el mejor promedio de la clase y era una obviedad que se titularía como el mejor de su generación.

En eso estaba, con los anteojos pegados a un libro de medicina cuando escuchó el cuchicheo de sus otros compañeros alrededor. En un principio, trató de hacer caso omiso, minutos después les lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias, pero de un momento a otro las risas nerviosas y los murmullos se le hicieron insoportables. Se levantó molesto y se dirigió al grupo de cuatro hombres que hojeaba una revista al final del gran mesón.

—Estamos en una biblioteca, guarden silencio por…

—Kido tienes que ver esto – le indicó un chico de cabellos oscuros y lo tomó del suéter para acercarlo.

El dueño del emblema de la sinceridad abrió la boca, luego se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y luego tomó la revista entre sus manos sin creer lo que veía. La revista tembló en sus manos. Avanzó un par de páginas y cuando llegó al centro de la misma, casi se desmalla.

—Es perfecta… Debería aparecer en todas las ediciones de aquí hasta la eternidad – dijo un muchacho de ojos azules – ¿Kido, viste la foto donde…?

—¿Puedo quedármela? – preguntó de sopetón y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír – No, no es para lo que ustedes piensan… pero… ¿Es la última edición? ¿Cuándo salió a la venta?

—Salió ayer, pero no fue hasta hoy que Kitaro la trajo y… ¿A que no está buena?

—¡Les pido por favor que no compren más esta revista!

—Hey, Joe… ¿Acaso no es…? ¿O se parece mucho a tu…?

Joe tomó su bolso, enrrolló la revista metiéndola dentro de su mochila y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca con los brazos atestados con libros.

Por supuesto que no contestó nada.

.

Yamato fue el segundo y la igual que el Kido no era de aquellos que necesitaran comprar ese tipo de revistas.

No tenía la necesidad, pero tampoco era un Don Juan, no le interesaba serlo a pesar de que por la universidad había comenzado a correr un estúpido rumor, esparcido por Jun Motomiya luego que la rechazara por vez nuevemil, de que era el típico chico que les gustaba jugar con las mujeres y luego desecharlas sin más. Lo cual no estaba más lejano a la realidad, ya que novias oficiales… solo una y durante la secundaria, novias o salidas con mujeres no oficiales: son suerte unas dos. Una resultó ser porrista, conocida de Taichi y la otra amiga de su hermano menor. Ambas, aburridas, celosas, locas. Nunca tanto como Motomiya, pero locas en su medida especial.

En fin, con el rumor de Jun, las mujeres hablaban a sus espaldas diciendo que era un arrogante que se aprovechaba de su gran atractivo físico para jugar. Por un lado, bien, podía andar "tranquilo" por la facultad de ciencias, por otro… las citas escaseaban por ese sector, así que tenía que salir a buscarlas a otros lados.

Estaba en ello, pensando en una chica que estaba a punto de invitar a salir cuando sus compañeros de banda (Si, no había dejado su banda aún) bufaban como perros en celo y tocaban unas hojas como si fueran sagradas.

Se acercó curioso, dejando de lado su teléfono celular sobre un mueble.

—¿Qué tanto miran?

—Una diosa.

—¿Una qué?

—Una diosa, idiota – rio el baterista y le puso una imagen enfrente de su rostro. Yamato retrocedió un paso y entrecerró los ojos, sin poder ocultar su tamaña sorpresa – Es una diosa, ¡te lo dije!

—Es imposible – susurró tocando la hoja, pero en ese mismo segundo un fuerte manotazo por parte del tecladista lo hizo desistir.

—La vas a ensuciar y planeo decorar mi habitación con ella. Ya sabes para… - hizo un movimiento obsceno con la mano libre.

Todos rieron menos el Ishida.

—Yamato, ¿no crees que se parece demasiado a…?

—¡No lo sé! – exclamó dándose la vuelta.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, la canción de Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns N' Roses se oyó por todo el pequeño cuarto. Retrocedió atolondradamente hasta donde lo había dejado, aun con la imagen fresca en su mente que le repetía, cuanto había _crecido_ y cuanto se había _desarrollado_.

Contestó sin siquiera ver quien era el que llamaba.

—Ishida.

—Hermano.

—Ho-Hola Takeru.

—Hermano – el Takaishi parecía tener prisa - ¿Has pasado por casualidad por alguna tienda y has visto una revista…?

Oh demonios, TK también la había visto.

—Ya la vi – dijo cortante y aun sorprendido.

—¿La vista completa?

—¿Cómo completa? ¿Hay más?

Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea, a ello se le agregó un suspiro complicado.

—No veas la de al medio.

Y cortó.

¡Y cortó!

¡¿Qué es eso de no ver la de al medio?!

Cuando a alguien le dicen que no haga algo, ¿Qué hace ese alguien? ¡Pues lo hace! La curiosidad es siempre más fuerte.

.

Como la curiosidad de Koushirou. Su curiosidad era más profunda y latente que la de cualquiera otro en el grupo y el sí vio todas las fotos, online, puesto que tenía membrecía Premium. Las vio después de asegurarse de cerrar muy bien la puerta de su dormitorio, no iba a ser muy agradable que descubriesen que él estuviese viendo ese tipo de revistas. Pero como se mencionó anteriormente, Izumi era muy curioso.

La foto que aparecía en las páginas números 28 y 29 fue la que más sonrojo le causó, giró la cabeza para poder apreciarla mejor hasta que su idiotez pasó y supo que podía voltearla en la misma página.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, no lo podía creer.

Así que volvió a la primera foto para corroborar que en realidad era ella.

—Esto es malo… bueno, no tanto – murmuró volviendo a mirar la fotografía más grande – pero… a rasgos generales, es muy, muy malo.

.

Taichi corrió con unos papeles enrollados bajo el brazo, los apretaba con fuerza para que no cayesen, era lo que menos quería.

Iba aun con el traje de deporte de la universidad. Había terminado la práctica y luego de hablar con un par de porristas que hace un tiempo le pedían salir, se excusó recordándoles que él ya tenía novia.

—Tienes una novia muy audaz, Taichi-san

El Yagami no tomó en cuenta el comentario, tomó una bolsa con los balones que se habían ocupado esa tarde y después de dejarlos donde correspondía se dirigió a las duchas.

Adentro, todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros formaban un circulo y de vez en cuando lanzaban un bufido, luego reían y comentaban. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que decían ya que lo hacían al mismo tiempo y sus voces se mezclaban como los canticos en los estadios, al final si no te sabes la canción, no entiendes nada.

Se acercó alzando una ceja.

—¡Que suerte tiene el capitán! – comentó uno.

—¡Oh, mira esta! – exclamó otro.

—¡Coloca la foto de al medio! – rogó un tercero.

Y segundos después todo fue gritos de alegría.

—¿Qué hacen?

La voz de Taichi los hizo saltar a todos. Algunos se hicieron los tontos y partieron a las regaderas, un pequeño grupo que ya estaba listo, salió de inmediato del lugar y para mala suerte, un chico que primer año que había entrado al equipo hacía apenas una semana lo miraba asustado. Era el único que quedaba y cerró la revista como pudo escondiéndola en su espalda.

—Taichi-sempai… - nombró con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué tienes allí atrás? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Estaba molesto porque habían mencionado claramente "La novia del capitán" y ÉL era el CAPITAN.

—Mis apuntes de cálculo.

El moreno se llevó una de sus manos al nacimiento de su nariz, sobándola con cuidado. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Escucha… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Takato, Taichi-sempai

—Escucha Takato, tienes cinco segundos para entregarme lo que sea que tienes a tus espaldas o yo mismo me aseguraré de que estés en la banca hasta que termines la universidad. ¿Queda claro?

—Pero.

—¿Quedó claro? – preguntó extendiendo su brazo, su palma estaba abierta esperando.

—Taichi-sempai se lo juro – y le pasó la revista temblando de miedo – apareció en mi casillero.

—En tu casillero… - repitió riendo al leer la portada " _Playboy_ "

Hojeó la revista y de un microsegundo a otro su risa desapareció. Miró a su alrededor y supo que todos lo habían quedado mirando, pero se hicieron los desentendidos cuando Taichi alzó la mirada.

Lo peor fue cuando llegó a la página central.

Y por eso se hallaba corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad.

Llegó a la facultad de Artes y buscó a una cabellera pelirroja entre las castañas, negras y otras que predominaban.

Encontró a Sora, sentada leyendo un libro mientras bebía un jugo de manzana.

—¿Qué es esto, Sora? – preguntó tirándole la revista sobre el libro de diseño.

Ella no respondió enseguida, sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Ella misma le había advertido a su amiga de que no hiciera esa sesión de fotos, pero Mimi insistió en que la paga era tan buena que podría pagar la mitad de su carrera.

—¿No deberías hablarlo con Mimi?

—¡¿Crees que no lo trate?! – gritó enojado – No tiene señal donde está… ¡Quizás que fotos vendrán ahora!... ¡Playboy, Sora, Playboy! ¡Toda la universidad… perdón, todo Japón… qué digo, esta mierda tiene versión online… todo el mundo ha visto a mi novia en…ASI! – y tomó la vendita revista y la abrió en la página de al medio.

—Se ve muy bonita.

—¡ESTA DESNUDA!

—Taichi, no se ve nada… está dando la espalda. Yo encuentro que es una foto muy profesional y muy artística. Esa sábana tapa lo necesario.

—Esto se acabó, en cuanto llegue… voy a terminar con ella. Me mintió.

—Ella dijo que iba a una sesión de fotografías, ya sabes que es modelo y ha hecho otras fotos muy parecidas.

—Pero no han salido en una revista internacional donde… - el moreno se sentó a un lado de su amiga creyendo que le daría un soponcio en cualquier momento – todos la vieron desnuda, Sora.

—Estas exagerando… si yo tuviera un cuerpo tan lindo como Mimi, también lo haría. Deberías de estar orgulloso, eres la envidia de todos. Ellos la ven en una revista, tú te la llevas a casa.

—Eso no me consuela, ¿sabes?

—No es consuelo, vamos Tai… ¿Qué fue lo primero me dijiste cuando me confesaste que te gustaba Mimi?

El Yagami torció la boca recordando.

—¿Tiene un lindo trasero? – Sora lo golpeó en la cabeza a lo que su amigo se quejó de inmediato. Su mejor amiga sí que pegaba fuerte – está bien, está bien… Dije que la quería conmigo, aun así no estuviera de acuerdo con su trabajo de modelo y que aunque apareciera desnuda en una revista, nunca dejaría de quererla.

—Pues Felicitaciones señor Taichi Yagami… se ha cumplido. Ahora no la dejes de querer y acéptalo.

La pelirroja se levantó y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se fue dejándolo solo.

Taichi se quedó allí, pensando con la revista apretada entre sus manos. Pasados unos minutos sintió muchos rostros sobre sí y se sentía perseguido por las miradas de todos los hombres de todas las facultades que, podían ser ideas suyas, pero lo quedaban mirando cuando pasaban por su lado. Después de todo era conocido en la universidad por el ser el capitán del equipo de football y, si bien, Mimi no iba a universidad, sí lo visitaba con frecuencia y las redes sociales estaban llenas de fotos de los dos.

Cansado, se levantó y emprendió camino a su casa. No tenía ánimos para nada más, necesitaba estar solo… y especialmente, hablar con Mimi y pedirle, rogarle que por favor no se sacara más ese tipo de fotos.

A pocos metros de la salida, vio a Yamato y a Joe conversando. Éstos en cuanto lo vieron se acercaron a él. Taichi supo de inmediato que ellos ya sabían o ¡peor! Ya las habían visto.

—¿Las vieron? – preguntó el Yagami minutos después.

Llevaban un rato caminando, el Ishida a su derecha, Kido a su izquierda y ninguno se atrevió a decir algo.

—Fue por casualidad… - Joe se defendió de inmediato – la estaban viendo unos compañeros de medicina en la biblioteca. Alcancé a ver la foto…

—Joe… - Yamato lo miró frunciendo el ceño y el otro calló – Taichi, salen todos los meses chicas distintas. El próximo mes nadie recordará que Mimi salió.

—Además, los desnudos ahora en playboy no son como antes, con la llegada de internet y la pornografía online, se reinventaron y ya no muestran desnudos totales. Aunque la foto donde sale de espaldas…

—¡Joe! – esta vez fue Taichi quien le pidió callarse - ¿No se supone que viste solo una?... ¿Cuántas viste?

El chico de cabellos azul se sonrojó completamente y aduciendo a que su bus venía a lo lejos, corrió hasta el paradero despidiendo con rapidez.

—Yo las vi todas…

—¡Yamato, maldición! – y el moreno se golpeó la frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mienta? – preguntó volviendo a retomar la marcha – Y por eso mismo necesito hacerte una pregunta… Todo lo que sale es… ¿De ella? ¿Natural?

—¿Quieres que te haga mierda la cara aquí mismo?

—Oh, vamos… Somos amigos – el rubio rio divertido – La primera foto donde sale con esa ropa interior roja y – se llevó ambas manos a la altura de sus pectorales.

—Yamato – advirtió Taichi y ya estaba haciendo tronar los nudillos.

—¿No las has visto todas?

—No – respondió sin ánimos de seguir con el tema.

—¿Sabes?... Ahora que recuerdo, antes nunca nos cayó bien Tachikawa, pero después de ver las fotos entiendo que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Yamato esquivó con suerte un golpe de Taichi y antes de que se tornara más violento, hizo lo mismo que Joe, abogó por un bus que venía en su dirección – ni siquiera le servía – pero se despidió de su amigo a punta de bromas.

.

Taichi llegó arrastrando los pies al departamento que compartía con Koushirou.

Abrió la puerta recordándose que mañana debía sacar su bolso desde su casillero, ya que, con todo el tema de la revista y las fotos de Mimi, lo olvidó por completo.

Encontró al pelirrojo sentando en el sillón de la sala y éste en cuanto lo vio se sonrojó y con solo ese gesto, Taichi lo supo.

—No me digas nada – señaló dejándose caer a su lado y prendiendo el televisor – Las viste.

—Qui-Quizás… - titubeó el Izumi.

—A esta altura da lo mismo, Yamato, Joe, la facultad completa, Japón y todas sus islas junto con cada humano que lee Playboy, las vio – suspiró y se deslizó por el sofá hacia abajo hasta quedar cómodo.

Koushirou prefirió guardar silencio, cualquier palabra podía ser usada en su contra. Así que fue hasta el mueble de la entrada, que al parecer Taichi no había ni visto y tomó un sobre amarillento.

—Te llegó esto hoy – le indicó extendiéndoselo – Yo estaré haciendo un trabajo en el cuarto. Y en cuanto a _eso_ , son bonitas.

Y desapareció antes de desatar la furia Yagami.

Taichi abrió el sobre con las cejas bien juntas, no era posible que hasta Koushirou, hubiera sido capaz de decirle en su cara que había visto las fotos de su novia en paños menores y otra desnuda.

Lo primero que sacó del sobre fue una carta con una caligrafía perfecta y escrita en rosado y lo que siguió fueron 5 fotos pequeñas de 10X10 con el borde negro, como si hubieran sido sacadas por esas cámaras antiguas.

.

 _Taichi,_

 _No te enojes, sé que lo estás, pero acepté porque no tenía que salir desnuda en ninguna de las fotografías. Sé que hay una en la que me dirás que no es así, no te enfades. Las otras son en ropa interior y ya he hecho sesiones en lencería. Fue muy parecido. La paga fue muy buena, te prometo que cuando regrese, nos iremos de viaje._

 _Te amo, Mimi. "La chica de la revista"_

 _Pd. Las fotos adjuntas son para comprar tu perdón._

.

El Yagami les echó un vistazo a las imágenes y tuvo que correr a encerrarse a su habitación. Esas sí que no las podía ver nadie.

Absolutamente nadie más que él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos Leemos :)**


End file.
